Heirs to the Galaxy
by The Creator95
Summary: A young boy that's half Lombax half Nether, a human weapon mistress, a robot pop star, and a ship full of space outcast and homeless peopel with no where to go. Let's not forget the galaxy full of adventure; yeah this is gonna be really fun!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sarutobi had been the Hokage for a long time now, and in his years he'd seen and known some things that he still couldn't forget to this day. However it was the Kyubi attack on the village twelve years ago that took the cake; the day he learned that they weren't alone in the galaxy. That night Minato had defeated the beast and sealed it inside a new vessel, a newborn baby boy. Sarutobi had been the first one on the scene and he hadn't been fooled in the slightest; in fact he'd been disgusted by what the young Hokage had done. Even to this day it stayed with him, and though things would've gotten worse without his intervention; the event of that night still haunted him.

 _Flashback_

' _I'm way too old for this shit!' the former Hokage silently exclaimed as he sprinted to the site where Minato had taken the Kyubi. In the distance he saw the blonde Hokage on the ground, but as he got closer his eyes widened in shock. There Kushina was holding something in her arms with a kunai very close to it, but on the ground was a sight that shocked him beyond belief. A bloodied woman was on the ground glaring at Kushina and reaching for the now crying bundle that was in the red head's arms. 'No, it can't be; Minato wouldn't do such a thing.' The former Hokage silently hoped, but this hope was shattered in an instant._

 _"Give me back my baby!" the bloodied woman cried out in a pained voice. Sarutobi looked to Kushina confused as all hell, but when the baby began to cry out, he knew that his assumption was correct; that's what saddened him._

 _"Kushina!" he exclaimed grabbing the woman's attention "Put the child down." His hands were raised in a peaceful manner as he stepped forward, but Kushina would have none of it as she quickly backed away._

 _"This thing needs to die damnit!" Kushina exclaimed as tears streamed down her eyes "The Kyubi is inside of it, and it isn't even human!" leaning the newborn forward she showed Sarutobi that the baby was indeed not human. "If I kill it now, then maybe just maybe the Kyubi will die for good this time." Her words shocked Sarutobi to the deepest depths of his soul. But the newborn's mother cried out, still reaching for her baby. "After I kill this abomination and save everyone form the threat of the Kyubi forever, you'll be next bitch!" her kunai rose in the air and immediately came down for the murderous blow. It was very lucky for the newborn that Sarutobi was fast enough to knock Kushina back. Grabbing the newborn with both hands and gently raising it into his arms, Sarutobi quickly jumped back and gave the bloodied woman her baby. "What the hell are you doing?!" she demanded getting up._

 _"I'm saving an innocent child from you!" the old Hokage angrily stated "Human or not you can't and don't have the right to kill a baby!" Kushina glared at Sarutobi, and if looks could kill then Sarutobi would be dead a hundred times over at this point. Seeing the state that Kushina was in, he couldn't take the risk of her killing the baby; human or not. "Leave Kushina, leave and don't come back until you've realized the foolishness of your atrocious actions!" the Uzumaki woman's expression turned to that of shock and sadness. Looking away from her, Sarutobi only heard the sound of her weeping and running away. Looking to the lifeless body of Minato, he sighed in shame. "How could you do such a thing?" he received no answer._

 _"T-thank you" the woman said with a slight smile as she held her baby close "You saved me and my little Naruto." she said. Looking at her now, Sarutobi could see why Kushina said that the baby wasn't human. The child's mother was pale grey color, she had pale yellow eyes that were slit, her dark pink hair wasn't odd considering the many different hair colors out there, but what stood out were the small black wings on her back and her pointed ears. "That woman wasn't lying, me and my child aren't human at all, but it's strange." She said._

 _"What's strange?" Sarutobi questioned._

 _"Humans were thought to have been extinct for thousands upon thousands of years; to find a planet full of them is quite an amazing sight." She stated "What's wrong?" she questioned upon seeing Sarutobi's shocked face._

 _"We were thought to be extinct; by whom?" he asked still shocked at the woman's words._

 _"The entire galaxy; especially after the human home world was destroyed." She stated causing Sarutobi to sit next to her with a rather flabbergasted expression. "On the bright side none of the more violent aliens can find you." she tried to joke only to grab her head in pain._

 _"Are you okay?" he questioned only to smack himself for asking such a stupid question, of course she wasn't okay she just gave birth and her baby was almost killed. The woman however simply chuckled much to Sarutobi's slight relief "What's your name anyway?" he questioned wanting to know more._

 _"Vendra Prog." She answered not knowing what would soon befall her and her child._

 _Flashback End_

Only an hour later did Vendra fall into a coma from either childbirth or some form of stress, and Sarutobi was forced to cast a strong genjutsu over Vendra and her child. Granted he couldn't hide the fact that Naruto held the Kyubi inside of him effectively making the boy's life a living hell, he tried to help Naruto as much as he could, but angry civilians and shinobi were extremely hard to control. Vendra on the other hand was being taken care off in the most private part of, his clan's compound. There was no way in hell was he going to let her die; because if and when she wakes up, Naruto will need his mother. The boy was an emotional train wreck already. Over the twelve years of Naruto's life the boy wasn't just abused psychically by the villagers, but mentally as well. This was one of the reasons why Naruto often slept in the Sarutobi Clan Compound, and because they were one of the few families that liked the blonde. Skip to the present day where Naruto was back from the Wave mission, and got a bridge named after him. "An entire bridge?" Sarutobi questioned with a smirk causing the blonde to blush a bit.

"Yeah, apparently I made such a big impact of everyone's lives there that they wanted to honor me; thus they named the bridge after me." Naruto said with a smile.

"And in the report I got from Kakashi, it says that you tapped into the Kyubi's chakra." The old man stated causing Naruto to begin to panic "Don't worry about it for now, neither of your seals broke so its fine." he stated. "But I must wonder; why didn't you use your powers?" this single question caused a pained look to consume the blondes body. Mentally slapping himself, Sarutobi knew that he shouldn't have asked such a stupid question.

"I was scared." He said looking at the mirror to his left "What if I'd used it and my seal broke?" he questioned as a panicky expression took over "They would have seen it…what I really look like…my true form." His breath hitched and his body trembled "It's disgusting." Sarutobi sighed sadly upon hearing the blonde's words, and while this was to be expected time and time over again; eventually it would have to stop. The seals on Naruto's back were made with a very special and extremely rare chakra ink that was supposed to last for years under the harshest conditions, and the seals themselves kept up Naruto's human appearance.

"It isn't disgusting it's simply unique to you and you alone; your one in a billion Naruto be proud of that." Sarutobi said bringing a small yet fragile smile to the blonde's face. "Speaking of which, I have something for you before the chunnin exams start up." He said opening up his desk drawer "Your mom had it on her when I found her" he pulled out what was indeed an outfit "it was meant for you; a gift from a mother to her son." Looking down at the outfit Naruto allowed a tear to drip from his eye and a smile to envelop his lips.

"Could you step out of the room please, I-I'd like to change into It." the blonde requested only to find that the shades were closed along with the door, and Sarutobi was outside said door. From outside, Sarutobi could hear the blonde changing clothes and could only hope that this would help Naruto come to accept what he truly was. Even if he didn't know exactly what he was, but his true appearance was something that the blonde needed to accept. "I'm finished." With those words, Sarutobi slowly entered and upon fully coming in he saw that the outfit suited the blonde perfectly. The outfit was in actuality a one piece that slimy yet very comfortably enveloped Naruto's body. Its colors consisted solely of black with orange line highlights that spread out to the blonde's wrists and ankles. Yet all four came from the single circular symbol on Naruto's chest. A single wrench like symbol, and to some it may have seemed strange, but to Naruto it felt comforting in a way. "Despite her being comatose, mother still manages to show some form of affection." A small smile came to his face as he took a deep breath and exhaled. "Seal… release." This command alone allowed the appearance seal to come down and show Naruto's true form; the face that'd been hidden for thirteen years.

His body was now cat-like with orange fur and red stripes running down parts of his body; his tail stretched out as did his arms, but the whisker marks on his cheeks remained. On his back were a pair of small black wings much like his mother's own. Unknown to him he looked so much like his father. "One in a million Naruto, one in a million." The blonde couldn't help but blush a bit at the compliment, he wasn't used to getting such compliments. Looking in the mirror he couldn't help but feel some pride at how he looked; how he truly looked. After deciding to stay in the outfit, his appearance seals were brought back up and he headed home for the day. Now in the almost empty streets Naruto honestly felt good about himself, really good. "Oi! Naruto-chan!" a familiar voice called out much to his surprise, it was a voice that he hadn't heard in about two weeks. Turning around he saw a beautiful looking older woman running right at him; sadly she didn't stop, she proceeded to tackle Naruto in a bone crushing hug. Aki Higurashi was a very caring woman that was completely and utterly obsessed with Naruto and his wellbeing, she and her husband had been openly supporting Naruto since he and their daughter became friends when they were four. "Oh! It's been so long little blonde!" Aki exclaimed with happiness. 'Little Blonde' was a nickname that Aki had come up with for Naruto.

"Hey, Ms. Higurashi." Naruto greeted through strained breaths, she was indeed crushing him with affection.

"Please call me, Aki." She said allowing the boy to breath a bit. "And, we'd love it if you joined us for dinner, we've all missed you so much!" a smile enveloped her face as her brown eyes brightened in anticipation. Naruto found himself unable to say no to the woman, she was just too nice and innocent. Plus at least he'd be able to eat something other than ramen for once.

Higurashi Home

Chicken, rice, vegetables, and fried dumplings this was the best meal that Naruto had, had in weeks. Despite his polite posture and gestures during his meal, he found it hard to not down everything on his plate, it was all so good. it was kind of odd to think that this was the same family that his very first friend had come from, the same friend that he couldn't even talk with anymore because of their so called 'status'. Hideo Higurashi was a man of special virtues and morals, and that's what made him an excellent father and shop owner. Naruto admired the way the man was so good to almost everyone he knew and encountered. The sudden sound of the door opening caught Naruto attention as he knew who it was, and her being here so early was extremely unexpected. Just as Naruto was going to jump up and hide in a form of fear, Aki held him down by holding his shoulder, yeah she was very strong. "Mom, Dad, I'm home; so what smells so good-" her words were caught mid-sentence when her eyes went to Naruto who took another bite of his fried dumplings. Swallowing, he could only say the first thing that came to his mind.

"Hey TenTen." Naruto greeted awkwardly with a calm smile.

"Naruto… it's good to see you." Tenten replied sporting a rather confused smirk. This was what was called an awkward reunion between two best friends.

Chapter 1 End 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sleeping in somebody else's room wasn't exactly something that made Naruto all that comfortable, in fact at the moment he felt very awkward about it. It was a lot more awkward when he was sleeping only inches from said person. As it turned out, the guest bedroom had been wrecked by a collapse a few days ago, and they had yet to fix it. So now he and Tenten were forced to share a bed. _'Just like you used to when you two had sleepovers here'_ were Ms. Higurashi's exact words while she sported a delightful smile that screamed perverted hopes. Needless to say Tenten wasn't exactly excited about the arrangement; though it wasn't as uncomfortable for her which would be strange to others. When she and Naruto had been young and very close she'd become a bit more guy-ish in ways. This didn't mean that she found the prospect of sharing a bed with someone of the other gender; especially at her age. It would take a few hours until the two went to sleep, and felt slightly more like their younger selves. The next morning Naruto found himself meeting his team after having a nice breakfast with Tenten and her family. The blonde sighed as he hadn't had a good breakfast in so long. Now he, Sakura, and Sasuke were waiting for Kakashi in silence. Silence however wasn't exactly what Sasuke and Sakura were used too when it came to Naruto, it was like he wasn't even acknowledging their existence. It was a bit odd to say the least. "Naruto…" Sasuke called only to receive no response "Hey baka!" still no response. "No, point in poking and prodding, if he wants to be left alone then I say we let him." the Uchiha said turning away. Sakura, deciding to follow Sasuke's led, also chose to leave the blonde alone. Yet she couldn't help but wonder what the blonde was thinking about that could make him ignore them, but at the same time she couldn't help but not really care. After a few more hours Kakashi finally showed up, if only five hours late.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, a black cat…" Kakashi's voice was caught when his eyes went to Naruto's outfit; it was definitely different from what the blonde usually wore. But the question begged; where did the blonde get it? 'Better to be blunt than to avoid asking' He concluded. "Interesting outfit there, Naruto, where did you acquire it?" he questioned "It isn't like anything I've ever seen in Konoha; it's…unique" this gained Sasuke's attention as he hadn't even noticed that the blonde was wearing something different, it wasn't like anything he'd seen before either.

"Oh, well my mother gave it to me as a gift." Naruto said with a small smile, but his words caught everyone's attention.

"Your mother?" Sasuke questioned.

"That's what I said." Naruto said.

"Aren't you an orphan with no parents to speak of?" Sakura questioned causing Naruto glare at her, only to quickly pull his anger back as he was having too much of a good day to be mad.

"No, I'm not an orphan, you all just assumed I was because I live alone." The blonde stated "Legally the old man is my guardian because my mother has been incapacitated since my birth, but I live alone because I chose too." He pointed out. "Besides, I've seen my mom on multiple occasions, granted she's still in a coma. Just ask the old man." He finished leaving a very interested Kakashi who planned to ask Sarutobi about Naruto's personal effects, he hadn't been told anything about Naruto's parentage. Granted he hadn't cared enough to even bring it up in the past, but now that Naruto had set them right him not being an orphan, Kakashi now had incentive investigate. Snapping back to the info at hand the silver haired Jonin then informed his team about the chunnin exams before leaving them faster than he'd arrived. Sakura expected Naruto be jumping for joy at the prospect of taking the exam for the chance to acquire a higher rank, but he didn't do anything. In fact all he did was sit there quietly like a statue, he wasn't even trying to ask her out. It was something that she'd come to expect , in fact it was something that she was used to, and something that she'd put into the daily routine in her mind. Something about the blonde had changed, and it wasn't just his clothes.

'Well, I guess now's a good time as any to start training with my powers.' Naruto silently concluded he wouldn't avoid it any longer. Getting up he prepared to jump off to the forest, but before he could do it he was suddenly grasped by Sakura, much to his and Sasuke's surprise. While usually he would've melted in joy at the very prospect of Sakura giving him such attention, at the moment it wasn't exactly welcome as he had much to do before the exams even started. "Um, Sakura could you let go of my arm?" he politely requested.

"Oh! Sorry, it's just that I thought that the three of us should go and get something to eat, like a team building exercise kind of thing." Sakura said with a forced smile that she was sure would get Naruto to say 'yes'. 'Hook line and sinker, he can't and won't refuse a chance like this.' her inner self-declared.

"Sorry, Sakura, but I've got plans for the rest of the day." He stated much to Sakura's shock, Sasuke couldn't help but give a very quick smirk; but even he was surprised by Naruto's refusal. "Now if you'll excuse me." With these parting words the blonde was gone.

"Well… that was unusually creepy." She said only for Sasuke to smirk.

"What, Naruto's refusal to eat with us or the fact that you nearly crushed him arm in an attempt to try and keep him here?" Sasuke questioned letting out an unusual laugh. 'Still… something's changed in Naruto's attitude and demeanor, it's strange to say the least, I'll have to keep an eye on him just in case this change turns out to be for worse.' Usually the Uchiha wouldn't bother with such things, but this was a special case.

Konoha - Training Ground 19

Concentration was the key to using his powers, discipline was the method, power was the force to apply actions, and imagination was the key to using his powers to the fullest. Now all he needed to do was pick up where he left off. Hands aimed at his target, a large boulder, it's shape, size and weight were things that he knew well. Golden energy enveloped his hand as he reeled it back "Stasis" he commanded thrusting the energy forward. The effect was the boulder floating helplessly in the air only a few feet from the ground. "Cut" this command was similar to the first in terms of movement, the difference being that Naruto made a slicing motion sending a speedy wave of energy forward. The target was now split in half. This was his power, Psychokinesis, and this was only the beginning of what he would be able to do with such power. Looking down at his hand he began concentrating once again, his imagination constructing what the blonde wanted. In moments a blade made of psychic energy had materialized into his hand; it's form golden and solid in a way that a normal blade would be. The handle however was circular and didn't cut into his hand. "Kage Bunshin!" he exclaimed calling ten clones into existence, each wielding blades of their own. Though he had no actual form he got into a defensive stance, and hoped for the best. "Come at me fuck faces!" he exclaimed taunting the clones. In that second they charged their creator.

Naruto's senses went crazy much to his surprise; everything seemed to go slower as if time was slowing down. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, he sidestepped a downward strike that would've likely cut into him. Sensing another attack from behind his blade struck as his body went over the clone's failed attack that would've gone into his leg. 'I can see it all… their moves are mine to know before they even make them, it's all so easy to dodge because they're my clones.' He concluded. If this was a true fight to the death then he'd need to be a lot more careful as even now as he dispatched the last cone with a stab to the gut, he could feel the effect of channeling his psychic energy and a bit of chakra into all his senses. The effects were amazing, but the cost was horrid exhaustion, a headache, and a bloody nose. "I can feel the regeneration in my head, but it'll take a while." He noted with a sigh.

After he'd recovered he went for it again, only this time with twenty clones. Ten more each time, and no less; such a dangerous training exercise that pushed him to his limit, but the results were worth it granted he was now covered in still healing cuts and stabs. Now he knew that he could go at best an hour, but at worst twenty minutes before he had to give out to exhaustion. Now he wanted to go home and get a long sleep, tomorrow he'd take on the chunnin exams.

Hokage Tower

Hizuren couldn't help but laugh with happiness as he watched Naruto train "The boy truly does have the potential to be an amazing shinobi… much more than the Uchiha boy." Hizuren exclaimed in a haughty tone, and while he wasn't allowed to show it, he did favor Naruto like he did his own family. But now after watching the blonde's rather brutal training, he found himself wondering how strong the boy could truly get with enough training.

"That's a very bold statement Hokage-sama." Kakashi said coming through the door "But sadly I didn't come here to speak with you about his potential, it's about his parentage." For but a moment Hizuren's expression turned to that of shock, but then it took a form of suspicious anger. "I wasn't informed about, his parentage at all and I certainly wasn't told that he was not an orphan as we believed." He stated.

"It's likely because Naruto's parentage is classified beyond your pay grade and because you shouldn't poke your nose where it doesn't belong; all you need to know is that Naruto's personal contents are classified, and going any deeper will result in some very tragic accidents." Hizuren's voice had turned cold and his glare could kill if need be, he made the message very clear as well.

'Dig any deeper and they won't be able to find my body much less recognize it.' Kakashi silently concluded 'For Hokage-sama to make such a threat is… terrifying because I know that he'd order it and do it himself if need be.' He sighed. "Forgive my impudence, Hokage-sama, it won't happen again." Kakashi apologized giving his superior a bow.

"Forgiven, but tread lightly Kakashi, we're watching." He stated still glaring at the Jonin who quickly thanked him and left as fast as he could. 'Vendra, please wake up soon, I don't know how long I can protect him from any more emotional attacks; I know too well that someone will try and find something about the boy that will hurt him.' the old Hokage sighed as he clutched the bridge of his nose. "Tomorrow the chunnin exams start… let's get this party started." He smirked as a devious plan came to mind. Not knowing a certain Space Witch stirred a bit upon feeling her child's psychic power becoming so strained yet strong. At the same time, Tenten felt an odd sensation of anticipation run through her body; it was so very exciting. Soon Konoha would be rocked to the very core.

Chapter 2 End

AN: For future reference, Naruto and Tenten will be using weapons/guns, but Tenten will use them more than Naruto. Here's how it will likely be.

Tenten = Heavy Artillery

Naruto = Light Artillery


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Intimidation was something that Naruto often felt when someone was trying scare him, and sometimes it worked. But after meeting the genin known as Rock Lee, Naruto couldn't help but be glad that Tenten had such a powerful teammate, he was actually a bit jealous. Well at least he had… Sasuke; and Sakura? Nope, just Sasuke and at least he would be able to keep up. 'Oh kami, I just realized that Sakura might just be a bit of a hindrance, I haven't even seen her training.' Naruto silently panicked 'But, I can't count her out just yet, who knows maybe she'll surprise me… hopefully' he let out a sigh of what was likely hope. But the sudden feel of someone poking his neck brought him back to reality. Looking to said offender he saw that it was Lee who promptly stared into the blonde's eyes. "Hey, Lee." Naruto greeted as if this was normal.

"Naruto-san, your outfit is most youthful!" Lee exclaimed effectively surprising the secret half breed. "I must ask you where you attained such youthful clothing." He said much to Naruto's confusion.

"Well I don't know where you can get an outfit like this… anywhere, mine was a gift." He explained "But, I'm pretty sure that this is either custom made or out of the Elemental Nations in general." Lee's face dropped into that of depression much to Naruto's ire. "But, I'm pretty sure you can request to have one just like mine custom made." He said trying to reassure the green clad genin. Needless to say Lee promptly thanked the blonde for such a suggestion. 'Well that was odd, but nice in a way.' But what he hadn't noticed were the looks that his fellow rookies were giving him, it would seem that his change hadn't gone unnoticed. In fact since team 7 had arrived in the room, Naruto had been the quiet one, but at the same time it was like he always had something on his mind. It was strange to say the least, especially after the pinkette had told them about Naruto's refusal to eat with them. While it didn't seem like Naruto at all; in fact now that they looked a bit closer, he seemed calmer and happier for some reason.

"Does it really matter?" Kiba questioned "So what if the dead last is changing, it doesn't change anything." He said only to receive a foot stomp from the weapon mistress.

"It's actually a bad idea to talk shit about someone when they're in the room and out of earshot, but it's worse when that person's best friend is only a few feet away." Tenten stated with a scowl "Now then, if you don't have anything positive to say about my friend, then don't say anything at all; otherwise my foot is going to go so far up your ass you'll be shitting out your stomach for the rest of you miserable life." Her foot crunched down more causing the Inuzuka boy more pain. "Got it?" needless to say Kiba nodded in pain before Tenten went back to her team.

"Looks like someone's protective of Naruto." Shikamaru stated with a yawn "But that isn't much of a surprise, those two have been best friends since they were toddlers; granted the shinobi lifestyle has distanced them." he pointed out. "But, from what we just witnessed, she hasn't let go of that friendship at all… how admirable" he said with a slight smile.

"Wait did she say 'best friend'?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah, she did." Choji said whilst eating "Why?" the question was valid, but Sasuke wouldn't say anything. The raven haired Uchiha wouldn't admit it, but for Naruto to have a best friend that wasn't him, stung a bit on the heart cords. Then some guy named Kabuto came into the picture by telling them that they should calm down as they were making a scene, and the result was making the other contestants nervous. Though he completely overlooked Naruto who wasn't making much of an attempt to hide the fact that he was scoping out the competition, but it was his calm yet happy demeanor that seemed to scare some. It made him seem like some sort of monster that was waiting to pounce on his prey and tear them to pieces. After a few more minutes and Kabuto being attacked by the sound genin, the instructor finally showed up. The first part of the exam was a written portion, and while he didn't show it, Naruto was panicking on the inside. Now he was simply sitting there staring at the questions that were way too difficult for any normal genin to answer. That's when a thought came to mind, he wasn't a normal genin, and neither was he human. Now sporting a smirk he closed his eyes in an attempt to concentrate on a little experiment. Unknown to anyone, the blonde could now see from above the room. A sort of omnipresent vision that was restricted to the room, his gaze went around the room until he found a student with their entire form filled out. One of the instructors in disguise most likely. Consciously his hand began writing the answers down onto his own paper, it was the perfect way to cheat and not get caught, but the cost didn't change when mixing chakra and psychic energy, and upon opening his eyes they began to bleed. Quickly wiping the blood away he held his head; this technique was new, untrained, and undisciplined. Using it for the first time on the fly wasn't a good idea.

'Note to self, buy painkillers for head.' Naruto silently noted as the headaches were a part of him using new techniques. Now waiting for the instructor to call for the tenth and final question; apparently it would be the hardest question of all. 'Bring it on!' he silently exclaimed in anticipation. Ibiki given the final option for teams to opt out now and avoid humiliation of losing. After six more teams left, Ibiki revealed that the tenth question was the option to stay or leave, and those who stayed had passed. 'Clever tactic to weed out the weak teams, and a bit funny as well.' He mused as he followed the next instructor outside with his team. The second part of the exam was scroll retrieval in the Forest of Death; needless to say Naruto didn't like the name one bit. But he was a bit concerned about his team as he knew exactly what their restrictions were, it wasn't looking well for them. His own restrictions were somewhat better, but if he wasn't careful, then he could become easy pickings for an enemy. 'Shadow clones, psychic senses, and at best an energy dagger, but a sword if needed.' He sighed. Team 7 would need to finish this thing as quickly as possible. The gates opened and the game was on as teams sprinted into the dreaded forest that may be their deaths. Team 7 sprinted as fast as they could with Sasuke taking the lead, and while Naruto didn't much care, he did care where exactly the Uchiha was leading them. Thankfully Naruto was now a much better sensor, and could sense not only chakra, but the psychic signature of people as well. Each unique and never the same as any other; to sense it was perfection. For almost three hours they explored the vast forest, and found nothing until suddenly Naruto's senses went off. Incoming attack from the left, with only a couple seconds to dodge. Sprinting forward using chakra he was able to grab both his teammates and dash downward.

"Naruto! What the hell?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"That attack, so powerful." Sasuke said as destroyed branches fell around them "Nice job on seeing that thing coming." The raven haired Uchiha said much to Sakura's surprise.

"Don't thank me yet, our attacker is coming, and he's way too powerful for the three of us." The blonde stated "We can't fight him, cant outsmart him, and we won't survive if we just sit here… Kage Bunshin." Twenty clones came to existence. "Fifteen of these clones will protect you while the two get away; five will stay here with me while I hold this guy off for as long as I can." He explained "Now go, I'll catch up when I can." Just as he was about to sprint forward, his arm was suddenly grabbed.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Sasuke exclaimed angrily "You just said that none of us were strong enough to take him on, and now you think that you can-" all he knew was darkness in that second as one of the clones knocked him out. After being dragged off, Naruto and his five clones now stood alone as the defense for his team. The enemy was now in front of the blonde; a Kusa genin… no this was no genin.

"Sending you friends off while you fight me off; how noble of you, yet so foolish." The Kusa shinobi said with a cruel smile. "Now how shall we go about this fight, holder of the Kyubi?" Naruto didn't seem to be surprised, but on the inside he was very surprised. The Shinobi's tongue seem to slip out of his mouth like that of a snake; something about this seemed a bit familiar.

" _My former student Orochimaru had this weird thing he did with his tongue, I don't know if it was because of his Snake contract; but I guess since he's one of the three sannin, it's a lot creepier for anyone fighting him."_

This was one of the many stories that Sarutobi had told Naruto and Tenten when they were young and had sleepovers in the compound, and now Naruto was glad that the Hokage had told them stories of, his past fights and achievements. Naruto's eyes narrowed "Orochimaru the Snake Sannin, I have to say that despite your traitorous past, it's an honor to fight someone of your power." Naruto stated with a smirk much to the Sannin's surprise, but that surprise turned to amusement.

"Such politeness, I must say that I'm a bit surprised at your attitude." Orochimaru laughed "The old man told you about me I take it?" this question was more of a statement.

"Of course he did his war stories were very entertaining when I was a child." the blonde said "And because of those stories, I know not to underestimate your abilities. Now let us fight!" Naruto exclaimed as his clones rushed forward, he'd study his opponent for as long as he could. Thankfully each clone could use the psychic vision, though not to its fullest ability. Orochimaru smirked as he began to weave through the clone's attacks, but he as he did he noticed that each time he dodged the clones, they seemed to be getting closer to hitting them each time. Something was wrong, Kabuto's reports told him that the blonde was an easy kill. Granted the Snake Sannin had yet to engage the real blonde, but even so he could already tell that the boy was much stronger than he thought. Those thoughts were confirmed when the feel of something cutting deep into his shoulder caught his attention. Before he could retaliate, he found himself floating helplessly in the air.

"The hell?!" he exclaimed as he found his body unable to move, his muscles were stuck in place and no longer could he feel his chakra. "What did you do?!" he demanded.

"I'm not going to tell you, now get fuck!" Naruto exclaimed using his psychic energy to send the Sannin flying at high speeds, all in the opposite direction where he was going to head. Sighing Naruto wiped the blood from his nose "Gotta get going before it wears off." He said before sprinting away, his clones being dismissed as he went to find his team. None of the clones that were with them were destroyed otherwise he'd have gotten the memory transfer from said clones. 'Here's hoping that they're ok… yeah, I'd better hurry.' With that thought he went faster, hoping that his team hadn't died. Not knowing that his psychic energy wasn't just waking up his mother, but something inside himself as well; something powerful beyond anything he could imagine.

Chapter 3 End


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This chapter you'll see that no power comes without a price.

Chapter 4

Sensing the psychic signature of his teammates, Naruto found himself changing directions almost every twenty minutes. They were either running from something or they were simply trying to keep away from other teams; either way it was making Naruto a bit annoyed. Speeding up, he narrowed on his team's position until he was close enough. "I'm surprised that, you guys are still alive." Naruto stated landing right next to Sasuke; his clones dispersing when he did. "What's even more surprising is that you guys haven't found any conflict while I was busy." He said. Sasuke explained that it was likely because of the number of clones that had been with them.

"What happened to that genin?" Sakura questioned.

"I was able to send him away, and hopefully lose him when, I did." the blonde said "But, I did manage to get this off him." from his belt he pulled out an Earth Scroll much to his teammates surprise; this was exactly the scroll that they needed. Now they were impressed by their blonde teammate, he took on a stronger genin and managed to get the scroll all in one. How Naruto won was on the table though, but it was a question for another day.

"At least now we can get out of the hellish forest." Sasuke said with a slight smirk. Thus Team 7 headed north as they could see the tower from high up in the trees; all three ready to avoid fighting anyone else, but they knew that they'd have to fight inevitably. For hours they traversed the forest until night fell over them; rest was needed and a hollowed out tree was perfect for them. But the forest wasn't filled with just beasts, but also teams who waited for the night for the chance for an easy kill. Such a fact is why Sasuke was on watch for the first few hours, Naruto had tried to make like he didn't need rest but his bloody nose said otherwise, and Sakura didn't exactly have the capacity to stay awake for more than four hours. Thus Sasuke was the only one awake with his thoughts, and those thoughts were on his blonde teammate. 'That genin had more power than the two of us, but Naruto… he was able to not only hold, him off, but defeat him in a way.' The Uchiha silently thought 'such power went un-witnessed by me and Sakura, I feel so angry and… jealous.' He sighed at such silence admittance. For a while he'd thought that Naruto was his rival and best friend, but the best friend spot belonged to that girl, Tenten already. But he was in the rival position, which he was sure of. "Hopefully" he chuckled a bit; this was the first time in a while did he smile because of someone else. For four more hours he was left with his thoughts about his actions and events that led up to this, and somewhere along the line he found himself looking at the sleeping faces of his teammates. Sakura was smart yet she fawned over him so much, and all he did was ignore her; this he now regretted. Maybe when this was over maybe he'd give her the time she desired. "My friends… forgive me." His whisper went unheard, but his actions in the future would not be in vain.

Morning came with Sakura being the one awake, her attention on the chakra signatures heading toward her team. Acting quickly she shook her teammates awake "Wake up!" the pinkette exclaimed only to freeze upon hearing the footsteps of the enemy, turning around she saw that it was a rather imposing team of genin from the Sound village. Before the bandaged genin could speak, Sakura shook her teammates harder "Wake up you bastards!" she exclaimed much to the Sound genin's surprise, they didn't need to say anything at all apparently. Groaning, the two awoke with Sasuke being the first to address their predicament via getting into a battle stance.

"Sakura, I swear I'll protect you." Sasuke stated taking a quick glance to his pink haired teammate who now had heart shaped eyes, he couldn't help but sigh. "Naruto, you awake?" the response he got was a powerful chakra flare as the blonde came out.

"I swear these guys had better be worth waking me up." Naruto said with a yawn "Now then" he paused "I'll take the bandaged guy while you take the guy with the holes in his hands, along with the girl." The blonde said with another yawn.

"You can't always take the strongest ones you selfish prick!" Sasuke exclaimed in annoyance.

"I'm giving you two enemies to fight, so if anything I'm being very generous." Naruto retorted uncaringly before his gaze went to his designated enemy. "Now, let's get this over with" faster than they could see, Naruto sprinted forward intent on finishing this fight as fast as he could. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" seven clones came into existence causing Dosu to activate his gauntlet, the result being the clones being attacked by the sound that Dosu was using to attack their inner ears. 'Sound based attacks, I'll need to get close enough to either destroy that gauntlet or… take off his arm.' The blonde thought, but the prospect of taking off someone's limb wasn't very appeasing to him. But he had to protect his teammates at all cost; steeling his stomach he readied himself as the clones were destroyed. Thankfully he had jumped back as when his clones were destroyed the explosive tags on their backs exploded only a foot away from Dosu. This forced the sound genin to at least try and get away from the blast that would have killed him. In that instant, Naruto's senses went crazy as things began to slow down for him, he could see Dosu's figure coming out of the flames. Aiming carefully he knew that he wouldn't get another chance like this. "Cut" with one slicing motion Dosu was now out of a weapon and an arm. 'For my teammates.' Was his justification for what he'd just done. Closing his hyper senses he could now see Dosu falling onto the ground in a bloody heap, nobody saw what had just happened. Dosu screamed and cursed in absolute pain and he franticly agonized on the ground. Concentrating, Naruto made a lifting motion with his hand, and the result was exactly what he wanted as Dosu floated into the air. Everyone watching couldn't believe what they were seeing, not even the blonde's best friend. "I am… merciful" in a choking manner he began to focus on Dosu's throat; the genin squirmed and tried to grab his throat with his reaming hand. "Please just let go." Movement stopped after a few seconds and Dosu's body went limp, and then it dropped to the ground. Now slit eyes went to the remaining sound genin as he glared at them "You should be running." His hand made another slicing motion, and faster than Zaku could react, he was now bleeding profusely from his shoulder. Seeing that staying to fight was a death sentence, they used their only remaining option; they ran. "Smart move." He said with a sigh.

"I-I never knew you had that kind of power." Sasuke stated with shock clear on his face before looking to the now dead Dosu 'A quick kill, and yet he said that he was merciful… that rings true in my book.' He silently said. No words passed Naruto's lips as he looked to Sakura and then to Sasuke, the message being clear. He wanted to go now. No objections were made as Team 7 sprinted away to the tower and no words were passed between them as they traveled, but it was that look on Naruto's face that worried his teammates; the look of someone who was happy to kill yet their face couldn't express the happiness or remorse at the same time. The blonde was conflicted as a storm seemed to be raging inside of him; he looked like he could snap at any time. Occasionally Naruto's eyes would twitch and his nose would bleed for no reason that they could see, but it was only upon reaching the tower did Naruto tell them to go inside without him and that he'd meet them inside. Now alone he could only do what he'd been ignoring for hours. Gripping his head he screamed out to where many inside could hear him; psychic energy flooded around him as tears ran down his cheeks. But that feeling, that damned feeling he felt when he killed that genin. It was pride, the pride and happiness that he'd not only killed his first living being, but the pride that fueled this one instinct.

"Survive… I must survive." Naruto's teeth were clenched as he repeated this over and over again, but then something else consumed. "I must survive… to protect… her." the sound of her laughing made the pain lessen, and the sound of her voice in his memories made the pain go away. Standing up as if nothing happened, his eyes were void of any emotion, and one singular purpose remained. Entering the tower, he found himself heading to the arena, but his path was cut off by one of the few people he trusted with his life. Asuma Sarutobi, the same man who he smiled at as a child. But now the man was in his way. "Hello, Asuma-san." He greeted null of emotion, yet subtly he found that he couldn't move.

"It's been a while, eh kid?" Asuma said putting his hand on Naruto's head. Once, Naruto accepted such a gesture, but now. 'Something's wrong with him that's for sure' he silently stated, but his eyes widened when a wave of power washed over him and his student. Shikamaru had been ordered to hold Naruto in place so that Asuma could investigate the blonde. "You've grown stronger that's for sure; hell you aren't even moving" he said "even after your first kill."

' **Help me!'** For a mere second Asuma could've sworn he heard, Naruto cry out for help, but the blondes mouth didn't even flinch.

'This isn't the Kyubi's doing, no this is something else; something even more dangerous!' he stated 'Shikamaru can't hold him any longer, I don't have a choice!' with much reluctance he stepped aside, and so the crashing feeling of malevolent power ceased. Leaving both student and sensei on the ground gasping for air.

"This was a smart choice." Naruto stated still no emotion in his voice.

"Asuma-sensei, what the hell was that?" Shikamaru questioned before throwing up, Asuma could only say what was on his mind right now.

"I'm pretty sure that the kid that I helped raised is starting to abandon his humanity, and becoming something… monstrous." For once in his life, Asuma swore that he'd stop smoking and drinking; this time he meant it. Now standing with the group of other genin Naruto took very little notice that all of his fellow Konoha genin gave him much berth; even Tenten. Why would she stay away? Was she afraid of him? After the boring explanation from Hizuren, everyone was now up in the spectators section. Even here they stayed away. The first match was Sasuke facing against a genin whose name was unimportant, Sasuke won needless to say. Sakura's match was up next against Ino, it wasn't interesting in the least bit; the two managed to K'O each other. That's when two names came up on the board. Naruto vs. Kiba Inuzuka. A sense of dread washed over Kiba and the others as Naruto calmly walked down, and though hesitant Kiba came down as well. Now the two faced each other with Kiba being fearful of what Naruto might do.

'This isn't the same Naruto, this person in front of me isn't human at all.' Kiba silently said only to hear Akamaru whimpering in absolute fear, he could see it clear that the pup didn't want to do this. "You can stay out of this one buddy, I promise everything will be ok." Kiba said hoping to reassure his companion, but even with these words; many could see the fear in Kiba's eyes as Akamaru ran to Hinata who had no idea of what to feel about the Naruto that was standing down there, facing off against her teammate. Facing his opponent Kiba put on a face of confidence, but before the proctor could start the match; something odd happened. Naruto's headband suddenly dropped to the ground.

"Hajime!" the proctor exclaimed before jumping away. Charging forward eh tried to strike the blonde in the gut, but this attack was useless as he received an upward kick to the face instead. Following up, Naruto sent a powerful push at his opponent, the push itself sent Kiba tumbling back. It was only upon stopping did he cough up a bit of blood, Naruto on the other hand was simply standing there. Activating his beast mimicry technique, Kiba gained enough speed that he was able to attack the blonde from the side. The impact only left a rather large gash on Naruto's face, yet still futile as the wound healed before it could even bleed. Emotionless eyes glanced at Kiba before the Inuzuka was brought to the ground with a violent slam, Naruto's telekinesis was getting stronger as indicated by the fact that Kiba was now pinned to the ground via the golden energy. He struggled as they energy grew tighter around his body and with his now bleeding head, none of this was looking very good. Stepping in front of Kiba's downed form, Naruto brought out his psychic blade much to the shock of everyone.

"I will **survive!"** Naruto exclaimed with now slit pupils and eyes that were now pale yellow. It was only with Naruto's subtle distraction of making the blade did Kiba get a chance to grab his kunai and block Naruto's downward slash. The sheer impact caused the floor to crack heavily. **'You have to run!'** that's what Kiba heard as he blocked another bash, it was Naruto's voice, but scared. **'If you surrender, he'll have to stop!'** another strike blocked and another warning heard, but even so, the blonde wasn't saying anything as he assaulted Kiba with blow after blow.

"I surrender!" Kiba exclaimed hoping that the voice was right. Thankfully, Naruto's body stopped just as his blade was raised for another strike, his eyes unmoving and his body still. Breathing a sigh of relief Kiba began to lift himself up, and then all hell broke loose as Naruto's blade came down across Kiba's chest. The scream of pain shocked many when Naruto struck.

" _Survive! Survive! Survive and protect… her."_ voice was now that of two as he struck Kiba's face. In the stands she knew what her best friend was talking about, Naruto was talking about her, and he was somehow trying to protect her. But at the same time he wanted to survive, survive to protect her. Tenten's body moved on its own when she dashed down there much to her senseis shock, Sarutobi on the other hand saw an opening when it happened. The bun haired girl was now in front of Naruto with her arms spread, and his sword only mere inches away from her face. Sporting a tough face, Tenten couldn't hold back the tears that dripped down her face at the sight of the boy she grew up with. **'D-don't let me turn into a monster, please!'** there it was and she could hear it as plain as day, Naruto, the real Naruto was crying out to her through a telekinetic connection.

"Sealing Art: Prison of Mercy!" Hizuren exclaimed as two kunai engraved with high level seals pierced Naruto's back. There was no scream as the seal activated and almost limitless tentacles of cloth expelled from the weapons, they surrounded the blonde without mercy as his body was imprisoned. Each sigil glowing a bit before dying down, now Naruto looked to be mummified. The arena was silent as the grave as the event of late registered in their minds; even Garra showed visible shock. "Forgive me, Naruto." the Hokage silently pleaded as he ordered Anbu to take the now sealed Naruto away; this wasn't what anyone who cared about the boy to happen, it was going to be hell for him. Hizuren didn't bother trying to stop Tenten from going with the Anbu who were carrying Naruto to the Sarutobi Compound. This was going to be literal hell to explain, but inside the Sarutobi Compound her eyes opened and she breathed in the air. Vendra Prog was awake, and she could feel her child was nearby.

Chapter 4 End

AN: Vendra is awake and something is severely wrong with Naruto! Please review and hold out for the next chapter, and remember. Power always comes with a price.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: The ending to this chapter is really F****d up, so there's your only warning.

Chapter 5

Chaos was all that could be used to describe the process of knocking the blonde out, his psychic energy had gone haywire an hour after the Mercy Prison Seal was applied to his body. Naruto had gone berserk and managed to injure the best Anbu that the village had, and not an ounce of the Kyubi's chakra was used. It was only when Tenten got in Naruto's range of sight did the blonde completely freeze and more powerful seals were able to knock him out; thus was why everyone in the Sarutobi Compound was on guard. Deep inside, private doctors found themselves unable to figure out exactly what was going on with Naruto. What they did find out was that his chakra was being suppressed by his own psychic power, and that said power was growing more and more powerful as time went by. Tenten stared at the still form of her best friend, he was so peaceful, and so unique in his true form. She didn't care how he looked, all she wanted was her, Naruto back to normal. No longer did she want to compete or even finish the Chunnin Exams, not if this was the result of what it was doing to her friend. "I should never have abandoned him." she stated sadly. "He needed me and I turned away without ever turning back or even speaking to him; I'm such an idiot!" she cried.

"Naruto wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over something like that, besides he still asked about you even though you two lacked communication for a few years; that boy never stopped caring about you." Hizuren stated "And don't worry we'll find out what's wrong-" the old man was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the door being kicked open and a few people telling someone to slow down and clam down. Hizuren's eyes widened at the sight of the floating woman, her pale yellow eyes staring straight at Hizuren before going to the sealed form of her son. "Vendra, this isn't what it looks like-"

"I know what's going on." Vendra stated much to everyone's surprise "My son's psychic energy is strong enough that I began to get flashes of his memories and emotions toward things such as people." her eyes then went to Tenten. Floating to the girl, she gently held the girl's hand "And you my dear, my son holds such strong feelings for you; they were so overflowing." She smiled.

"You're, Naruto's mother?" Tenten questioned with obvious surprise.

"That's right, and you've all been so kind to my child; especially your family." Tenten couldn't help but blush at the woman's words. "But now my son needs immediate help." She said as she floated to her child, placing her hands on Naruto's head, she closed her eyes and concentrated. The result was her own light purple psychic energy covering Naruto's body. Fingers twitched as his chest rose up and down; this continued for a few tense minutes before she let go with an exhausted sigh. Thankfully Tenten quickly caught the female Nether before she could fall to the ground. For a few moments she breathed heavy "Been a while since I used my powers." She said as Tenten helped her up. Regaining her composure she turned to face Hizuren and the others. "He can't stay here anymore, if he does then he'll either die or go into a never ending berserk mode while his body absorbs that fox." Vendra stated. A sort of silent panic reigned over the entire room at Vendra's words. "If he leaves, then neither will happen."

"What's caused this to happen?" Hizuren questioned "Was it something that we did?" Vendra nodded 'no'.

"It's his body, with his sudden and extensive use of his psychic power his body has begun to try and adapt as it naturally would've, but the chakra that was forced into his body changed things; his body was forced to adapt to that instead." She explained "Now this sudden use of his powers has split his body's duties into dual sides to try and balance the two powers out without getting rid of both." She paused for a breath. "From what I've learned, this wouldn't be a problem in a normal environment, but" she paused as to try and find the right words.

"This isn't a normal environment for him, is it?" Tenten concluded only for Vendra nod.

"My son's body was never meant to adapt to such a place, but since it has, he now needs to be in a neutral environment." She stated "But most of all it needs to be someplace where there is no chakra in the air; that's what's doing the most damage and causing such problems with his mentality. So, he needs to go somewhere else." She explained with a sigh.

"And where do we send him exactly?" Azuma questioned "The Kyubi makes him and ideal target for anyone who wants revenge for what happened that night thirteen years ago, and there literally isn't any other place to send him unless you know of somewhere that our kind have yet to find." He stated with many nodding in agreement.

"Asuma has a point, but where else could we send him?" Hizuren questioned before a look of questioning took over. "You don't mean out 'there' do you?" he questioned only for Vendra to nod, Hizuren pondered for a few moments before speaking again. "The ship, you can fix it?" he questioned only for the woman to laugh.

"I'm a super genius recognized by the entire Polaris Sector, I can fix anything." Vendra stated "I'll need some extra hands of course, but until I see the damage then I can't gauge how long it'll take me to fix it." she explained. "If I can start today then I'll be able to finish as fast as I can; so I" a moan from Naruto caught everyone's attention and his head no longer wrapped up he could see his mother.

"Hey, you're awake." Naruto stated with a smile; immediately Vendra was holding her son's face.

"That's right I'm awake and I'm here for you, so don't worry we'll fix you up as fast as we can, I promise." The former galactic criminal said with a smile, but her eyes suddenly widened when Naruto's eyes slit. A growl escaped his throat as his power began to violently fluctuate, and yet he looked so sad. Seeing that her child was clearly in pain, she quickly suppressed his psychic energy with her own and by doing so she knocked him out. "Take me to the ship now!" she exclaimed before wiping the single tear from her eye. No hesitation was shown as she was escorted to her ship; with that done and Naruto now heavily sedated and under constant watch, Tenten was advised to head home. Something she was hesitant to do with her friend in such a poor condition, she did as she was told. Even if she didn't want to. The next day, Vendra found herself in some relief as she was now working on the ship, and despite how long it'd been deactivated it wasn't in such disrepair to the point where she would need to completely overhaul it. Using what trusted assistants she was given, Vendra didn't stop working; only taking bathroom breaks and food breaks. Sleeping wasn't a exactly a comfortable option for her. "VX warp drive needs to be charged, hull needs a bit of plating and coating, and the navigation needs to be updated with coordinates." She listed down as she levitated metal plates onto the ship's hull. The ship itself was only fit for two passengers, but there were no guns of any sorts, they weren't needed when she was using the ship. All in all this was a simple fix up that needed to be hurried a bit.

Konoha – Training Ground

Things were already gloomy and depressing for Tenten, but yesterday took the cake and now all she could do was wait. Leaning against a tree, she sighed in exhaustion. The ground was riddled with weapons that she'd unleashed in an attempt to relieve herself of her sadness; it didn't help at all. 'Naruto's going up there" she looked into the sky 'into the stars where he was supposed to be.' Her legs folded in, covering up her eyes. Naruto was going to leave the planet and no matter how impossible it sounded, it was true and real, her best friend was going to be gone. Maybe even forever.

"Tenten?" a familiar voice called out, looking up she saw that it was just Shikamaru. "Word is that Naruto's really sick, we heard that he might die." The Nara silently faced palmed himself 'Troublesome, why the hell did I say that!?' Tenten breathed in a bit trying to hold back her tears.

"Yeah, but he's going to get better, his mother's working hard on making sure that Naruto makes it." she said trying to hold a smile, it was fake.

"What's she like, Naruto's mother I mean?" Shikamaru asked "Nobody's ever even heard her name, not even Naruto." Tenten looked up and smirked with eyes that were watering.

"Her name's Vendra Prog, she's regarded as a super genius where she comes from, she was known as the Space Witch" she chuckled a bit at Vendra's old nickname "Naruto inherited his power from her, and most of all she loves Naruto with all her heart; from Naruto's memories she's showed gratitude to me for being there for Naruto." a tear dripped down "Despite how I left him on his own when he needed me the most, and even though I'm here now… if Naruto survives then he'll have to leave the Elemental Nations forever otherwise he will die." Shikamaru may have held his normal face of neutrality, but on the inside he was both amazed and worried for the blonde.

'If he stays then he'll die, I swear I knew this place was toxic for him.' he silently thought. "Where will he go if he leaves the Elemental Nations?" Shikamaru questioned, Tenten looked to him before looking away.

"I can't tell you specifically, but I guess I can say that he's going to his homeland." She said gaining a surprised look from Shikamaru. To say that Naruto had a homeland was a surprise indeed, the blonde hadn't said anything about it. Was it truly only Tenten that knew Naruto so well that he told her everything, but at least now there was an explanation for the Hokage sealing up Naruto like he did. Could this sickness be what made Naruto become so battled crazed to the point where he would kill a fellow Konoha shinobi in an attempt to protect Tenten, but she hadn't been in any danger. The bushes rustled and out came the rest of the rookies. With a sigh she stood up wiping the tears from her eyes. "What do you all want?" she questioned.

"We looked, and Naruto hasn't been checked into the Hospital, is he already" Ino started.

"No, he's being privately treated away from everyone else, his condition is to volatile, too unpredictable to the point where he needs to be sealed away while his mom works on the cure." Tenten quickly assured the platinum blonde, and for a moment she was silent. "I'm quitting the shinobi corps." Eyes widened in shock at the brunette's sudden declaration, she was serious about this. "Whether Naruto lives or… dies, I won't- no I don't want to live like this anymore; not if this is the cost." She stated.

"Maybe you should think about this, I mean-"

"Oh, I've thought about it, hell I've been thinking about it for a while now, and I can say without a doubt that becoming a shinobi was a mistake; a mistake that I will undo right now." Tenten stated cutting Lee off. "Goodbye." with that, she was gone leaving the rest of the rookies by themselves. Both her teammates couldn't believe what they'd just heard, sure they knew that Tenten cared about Naruto. But if she'd been thinking about doing it for a while, then Naruto becoming like this must've been the even that not only broke her, but also solidified her decision. Despite being on the same team as her, Neji couldn't help but not truly care in the least bit. Kiba couldn't help but clutch his chest as the thought of Naruto's attempt to kill him still raged inside. Hinata on the other hand steeled her heart before running to the Kage Tower in an attempt to find out where Naruto was; never did she foresee the events that would follow. None of them did.

Konoha – Nighttime – Training Grounds

Silently his most trusted shinobi roamed the village searching for the escaped blonde, and though Vendra had been informed, Hizuren had told her that they'd capture Naruto safe and sound; this he promised her. Unknown to them, Naruto wasn't giving out of chakra signature at the moment so finding him would only be possible by sight now. Thus why the blonde was currently in the Training Ground breathing heavily in his true form, but something was wrong. Naruto eyes were now slit as they once were during his fight with Kiba, his nails were now claws that were covered by psychic constructs that were longer and much more deadly, his whisker marks were now completely pitch black, but the most disturbing feature was the fact that he was crying. Her pale eyes widened in fear at the sight yet she recognized that voice anywhere. **"Live… wanna live."** Naruto's voice was now doubled like there were two sides of him speaking at the same time, in reality there were. Something inside of her yelled at her to run away and never look back, to forget everything she'd seen this night. Why wouldn't she run? Why wouldn't Hinata Hyuga the shyest girl in the rookie group run? It was some form of love that drove her to step out from the darkness and into the light of the moon.

"Naruto-Kun?" she said causing the transformed blonde to turn to her with crying feral eyes. "It's me, Hinata." Hesitantly she stepped forward only for Naruto to take a step back.

 **"S-Stay back, I can't- I cant."** Clutching his head he silently cried in pain, this wouldn't last long. **"You have to… get away from here."** The girl didn't falter in the least bit; instead she began to walk forward. Naruto slammed his hands onto the ground, forcing himself down; control was slipping away fast. **"It hurts."** More tears streamed down his eyes.

"I-I won't go without helping you." Hinata said. "I want to help you, I want to be close to you like Tenten, and now I want to be here to help you." her hand reached out to the suffering blonde.

"Hinata don't!" Hizuren exclaimed as horror took over. Everything went in slow motion for the Hyuga girl as it all came to an end. A sharp pain, slit eyes staring into hers, and blood. The pain seemed to fade away as the sound of Naruto roaring in sadness echoed in her ears.

'Why is he crying?' she wondered as her vision began to go through odd motions and her body went numb, it looked so odd when her gaze went to the boy whom she admired so much; he was looking at her and crying. Darkness began to take her 'Naruto-kun, it's ok.' She silently thought. 'At least I tried.' With that last thought she surrendered to darkness. Tears flowed like rain as he cried over the body of his friend, the friend he just killed, but it wasn't over yet. Slit eyes widened in shock as a voice called out to him. 'Naruto-kun?'

Chapter 5 End

AN: Killed off Hinata for plot reasons so don't worry, it wasn't random.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Water dripped onto the now bloody floor that was his mindscape, all of the water was now blood and with good reason. From the cage, Kyubi watched as the hybrid boy was being consumed by said blood. Despite how she acted Kyubi did sympathize with Naruto, both of them had suffered by the hands of humans and this world. Herself more so, and while the blonde was hated by 88% of the village, he still had a bunch of people who loved and cared about him including his now awake mother. But now things were going horribly wrong with the death of the Hyuga girl by Naruto's own hands, and while the boy wasn't in control and all he could do was strenuously speak, Naruto still had the blood of his friend on his hands. Then there was this little- well big thing. Standing and watching behind the wall was the dead Hinata Hyuga, well supposedly dead Hinata Hyuga. Now clad in a sleeveless white dress without any form of footwear, she couldn't help but watch as Naruto was being consumed. Growling, Kyubi smashed her massive paw into the ground creating a shock wave that brought the blonde down and the blood to part away. **"Damn kid's being consumed by his negative emotions."** Kyubi growled out **"Gonna have to keep it at bay otherwise we'll both be consumed by it, and believe me, it won't be pretty girl."** Her red eyes were staring straight at Hinata. **'I don't even know what she is or how she's here. A phantom? A ghost? Maybe she's actually stuck inside the kit, likely when he killed her.'** she pondered **'Kit's powers were all over the place so it is possible that the girl's mind and soul were taken inside when Naruto killed her.'** if this was the case then Hinata was in the same position as her, and that on its own wasn't a good thing. If it happened again then this place would get really crowded, and Kyubi wasn't going to share her cage no matter how much she hated it.

Konoha

It had all gone to hell, the entire room was in a panic when the news of Hinata's murder reached the public, and blame went straight to the foreign genin teams. "It's likely those Kumo bastards!" someone yelled "They've wanted the Byakugan for years, and this just shows that they're willing to kill for It." many including the other Clan Heads agreed; yet Hisashi remained silent and composed. This only served to irritate almost everyone else. "How can you remain so quiet when your own daughter was murdered!?" another exclaimed, but Hisashi said nothing.

"Enough! Whether or not Hisashi reacts now, is irrelevant, all we must do now if find the culprit." Hizuren exclaimed allowing the room to go silent. "While I wouldn't usually jump to such conclusions, the Kumo teams are being taken into custody as we speak and as are the other teams; this won't go unanswered." He stated sternly though his gaze went to the Hyuga Head. 'Why aren't you reacting, but then again this is so like you.' he sighed before dismissing the council. Outside however, everyone was on edge upon hearing the news; for the child of a clan head to be killed in the village was tragic. Adding to the fact that it happened inside the village made it even worse, and of course they all blamed the Kumo team who swore that they had nothing to do with it. Needless to say the Chunnin Exams were put on a serious hold, worst case scenario was that it was cancelled prematurely. In the BBQ restaurant the remaining rookies minus Naruto were talking amongst themselves about the tragedy. Even Neji who'd nearly killed Hinata was saddened by the turn of events.

"I don't get how she could be killed in the village no less, it just doesn't seem possible." Shino said sadly; this was one of the moments where he rarely showed emotion.

"I never thought one of our own would be taken from us so quickly, and under our noses no less." Sakura wiped a tear from her eye before noticing something. "Wait, where's Naruto in all this, does he even know?" she asked looking to the blonde's proclaimed best friend who nodded.

"Naruto was the first to find out, who do you think found her body." the bun haired girl said, though she twisted the truth, she didn't want to, but she had to. "From what I was told, he held her body crying, since then he's gotten sicker and much worse." The rookies were indeed shocked by her words. "Last time I saw him, he was crying blood, and I mean that in all literal sense; he hasn't woken up since." She stated.

"So, another one of us might be taken from us, damnit!" Sasuke exclaimed in rage. Just when he was changing his views on not only Naruto, but everything else in general then this happens. Then there was Naruto getting worse; whatever sickness this was, it was working fast to kill the blonde. Then considering the fact that nobody's been allowed to see him or allowed to know where he was, the sickness was either contagious or so bad that they needed to keep him out of normal hospitals. Did the blonde now look so horrific that he didn't want anybody to see him? Either way, it just wasn't fair, none of this was. "How's his mother taking this?" the raven haired Uchiha questioned.

"Vendra's gone into overdrive with the cure, and so there's a very high chance that Naruto will be gone by tomorrow night, and I've requested to go with them." the now former Konoha shinobi said; needless to say this was a massive surprise. Hell her decision on its own would change her life forever. "My parents told me that if this is what I really want, then they'd support me in my decision." The confidence in her voice clearly made it clear that this is what she wanted.

"Would it be possible for us to at least see Naruto off or maybe even meet his mother?" Sakura questioned getting a surprised look from Tenten who now sported a questioning look. "I mean, we haven't been the best of friends for Naruto-"

"I have." Shikamaru said "And so has Choji, we both were there for him when you-" he suddenly stopped.

"When I wasn't there for him, it's ok, and thanks for that." The weapons mistress said with a small smile. "And I'll have to ask Vendra if it would be possible, this is a secret departure; so if I were you then I'd keep quiet about this otherwise you'd have to deal with the Hokage and a bunch of his personal shinobi." She warned, the rookies would keep their mouths shut about this for fear of facing the Hokage's wrath. Leaving the restaurant, Tenten hurried to Vendra.

Sarutobi Clan Compound

It was truly amazing in their eyes, a ship that could and would fly among the stars. With colors of orange and blue, it was a sight to behold, now all it needed was fuel which was coming from the chakra of various people including what little chakra they could siphon from the very air. "Kami, I never thought I'd live to see something like this." Sarutobi stated whilst stroking his beard. "Adding to the fact that we now know that we aren't alone on the universe, this changes everything from what we know to what we'll do in the future." For a minute the Hokage truly thought that he might have a heart attack.

"Hopefully you'll last in the universe longer than the original human Home world did, this very planet is populated by the decedents of the original human settlers of this planet, and from what I saw when I landed on this planet; there's a ship graveyard a couple stars away from here." Vendra explained. "All of those ships were once human vessels." She stated.

"So in a nutshell we're lucky that whatever killed our home world didn't know that this planet was populated at the time." Asuma received a nod from Vendra. "Did the humans of the past have any allies who would've helped them survive?"

"There we're Naruto's father's people, the Lombaxes, but they were fighting another war of their own that threatened their home world as well, and what they sent to help the humans was wiped out instantly." She explained. "The Lombax species is basically dead to the universe now, and so are the humans." Those listening found themselves entrenched in Vendra's explanation about how their ancestors were wiped out. "My own species… well they're in the same boat as the Lombaxes." Her fists clenched at the memory of that one eyed bastard. The sudden sound of the door opening snapped her from her horrid memories, it was Tenten who quickly asked the million bolt question. Such a request was a very odd one indeed, but then again there was another decision that Vendra and Hizuren had decided to make. "Tenten, I can't go into Solana Galaxy because of my past as the most wanted criminal in the universe; so I can't go with Naruto no matter how much I want to." This was a surprise to the girl. Vendra was once the most wanted criminal in the universe? "Funny considering Naruto's father was the very literal Hero of the Universe, but Naruto's very existence will draw the attention of everyone. So that's why it's just going to be just you and Naruto out there, the coordinates are set for Metropolis on the planet Marcadia, tell the Mayor who you are; and she should be able to get you settled in." she explained "After that, what you do is up to you." she said. Tenten was speechless after hearing Vendra's words, it was just going to be her and Naruto out there; she didn't miss the small smirk on Vendra's face. What did she think was going to happen out there?

'Is inter-species mating even possible?' shaking her head she quickly put her thoughts in the box in her head. "Wait, but I'm human." She pointed out "Wont that be just as big of a surprise as well?" To this Vendra nodded with a smirk.

"Correct, and because of that you'll be protected like a treasure if you will; unless they were to peacefully find this planet." She explained. "Now then, go get your friends and I'll meet them outside, I guess I can meet them now considering I'll be here for a while." A sigh escaped her mouth. There was a likely chance that she may be found out sooner or later, so she'll just do it a little bit at a time. About an hour later, Vendra was looking into one of the ponds in the more sociable areas of the compound. There was a possibility of her being stuck on this planet for the rest of her life, and while this wasn't exactly a thought she was fond of, she would do it anyway if it meant saving her son. The sound of multiple footsteps alerted her to multiple people coming this way. 'They've come.' A small frown came across her face, now she would have to meet the same people who'd mistreated her son; well minus the lazy one along with his chubby friend, they were fine. A gasp was heard, the nether woman turned around to face the group of genin. "Well, looks like all of you came, good." instantly she saw that they were shocked at her appearance. But then again how could they not be? After all, she wasn't human.

"You're, Naruto's mother?" Ino questioned, the platinum blonde was freaked out indeed.

"Correct, now stop staring." Vendra ordered causing them to snap from their stupor. "Now to get to the point, most of you have mistreated my son in one way or another; well expect for the lazy one and his friend." She said before glaring at the rest. "Now tell me why, you want to suddenly see my son off." She commanded. "Better question, why aren't I beating the holy hell out of each and every one of you?" this question alone made them silent as a grave. "You especially." She was now looking straight at Sakura; the girl almost instantly sported a guilty look. "Out of all the rookies, you were the only one to repeatedly hit my child." Vendra was down a few inches from Sakura's face "The last time someone harmed someone I loved, I broke every bone in their body before skinning them; why shouldn't I do the same to you?" despite how horrible it sounded, Vendra had in fact done so when she and Ratchet were together; they fought together and loved each other despite her past with each other. "What makes you so special that I shouldn't do the same?" her voice was now distorted as her power began to surround her.

"I-I have no excuse." The now teary eyed Haruno girl said "I may not be able to take it all back, but I at least want to tell him that I'm sorry, I just want to try and salvage any positive feelings we had with each other." Vendra glared at the girl, not believing her one bit. "If there's any chance that I can make sure that he knows my feelings before he leaves, I want him to know that I'm sorry; but if he comes back—"

"He won't." Vendra said.

"You don't know that!" Sakura exclaimed. Instantly the rookies backed away from the two, Vendra now held Sakura's face in her hand as her power darkened to the point where it felt like pure death. "There are still people here who care about him, and I know that he wouldn't abandon them because he cares about them as well." The woman's hold tightened "Naruto came back for me and Sasuke despite our treatment of him, and you've seen his memories so tell me his true emotions toward me and Sasuke." Vendras slit eyes bored into Sakura's light green eyes. Anger took over as she not so gently let go of the girls face.

"I swear if Naruto didn't still hold positive feelings for you, then I would've killed you right here and now." She stated. "Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke… and Sakura; you can see my son off, but not the rest of you." with this out of the way, they left leaving Tenten alone with the still angry mother. "Sometimes I don't know what that boy is thinking." Tenten couldn't help but smile a bit.

"It's just the way he is; he isn't one to truly hate people without a good enough reason." The weapon mistress stated "I guess it's what kept him so sane during those dark times in his life."

"I'm so glad that you'll be with him out there." Vendra smiled "Better with you than alone in the lonely darkness of the vast universe." Tenten couldn't help but blush at Vendras words, but she had a point. Naruto was better off with her, after all she did know his better than anyone else.

Time Skip – 18 Miles Outside Konoha

It was unreal what they were seeing; it was a space ship that was going to take Naruto and Tenten to another planet where Naruto would recover. "As you four can see, this goes beyond Konoha and us." Hizuren said to the four genin "Naruto and Vendras mere existence is solid proof that we aren't alone in the universe." He said as the last of the checking's were made. "We of the Sarutobi Clan have kept this secret for 13 years for the safety of Naruto and his mother after they were wrong by the fourth." It didn't take Shikamaru but a few moments to figure out the old man meant. "Thus why even you four will be sworn to secrecy and never speak a word of this to anyone." The consequences would be dire if they did.

"Protecting me and my mother for so long is a debt that I will return no matter what." His voice was strained and his limp slowed him down a bit "So, what do you guys think of my true form?" he chuckled a bit as his tail swung side to side, he was leaning on two shinobi. For a few moment the four genin were speechless to see that this was what Naruto looked like "I'll give the old man this, that genjutsu lasted for years on end." He smirked. She gulped and with hesitation she moved forward away from her fellow genin and toward the sick Naruto; Vendra and the other shinobi were ready to strike the pinkette down before Sarutobi silently ordered them not to. Face to face the two were, their eyes locked as a silent form of understanding swept across them. For years she'd mocked and abused him, but now in the face of truth and with the blonde nearing deaths door did she now feel the full brunt of her guilt come back at her. She wanted to apologize so badly yet she couldn't find the words to speak, but he simply sighed before living up to his title as unpredictable. In his weakened state he was somehow able to grab onto the girl in a hug that made her clutch him tightly. Now she was crying.

"It's going to be ok, I promise." Naruto whispered in her ear.

"I don't want to let you go, there- there's too much I need to say, there's too much I want to amend with you." Sakura cried "I don't want you to go" she clutched tighter "I can't do this without you!" something inside her finally let it out. "I don't want to do this without you." though he failed to hide it, he felt a tiny bit hurt at Sakura's words, it became obvious. Naruto was like a crutch for her, a crutch that she'd grown very much attached to, but didn't know the right way to express it. The conclusion was clear for Sasuke he was simply a distraction for her, and now she no longer needed him. And now that Naruto was leaving, she was breaking down to her true self in front of those around her.

"I promise you all of you that I will return, and when I do I will repay the debt I owe." He wiped the tears from her eyes "And I promise that I'll take you from this planet, and then you'll never leave my side again; I won't leave you behind again." Every single male who watched couldn't help but find themselves jealous of the boy's suave voice that made the girl melt in his arms. Almost immediately after letting go of the blonde, he was embraced once only this time by his mother. "I'd tell you not to worry but that won't do much good will it?" a coughed a bit, blood splattered onto the ground, his eyes began to darken.

"Be careful out there, there are dangers out there so vast and powerful that you'll need to avoid, but telling you that won't help will it?" Vendra couldn't help but chuckle as did Naruto. "You are your fathers child after all, so prone do danger; you'll survive, I know it." farewell's and goodbyes were said as Naruto was set inside, but there was one last thing to do, and it was for Tenten. The four rookies, Hizuren, and Vendra pulled her in trust circle style so that Naruto couldn't hear them. "No matter what happens out there."

"Do not ever" Sasuke started

"ever, no matter what." Shikamaru continued

"Leave him" Sakura

"on his own." Vendra and Hizuren finished. It may seem odd to others, but to her it showed how much the blonde truly meant to them; their words would stay in her memory for as long as she was with Naruto. Now loaded onto the ship with seals with food and extra clothes in them, the ship quickly rose into the air before speeding into the sky and in mere seconds it was out of the planet's atmosphere. It would be four maybe five years before they would see the blonde half breed and the brunette weapon mistress. None of them could've foreseen what this single event would lead to.

Chapter 6 End


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tenten couldn't believe how fast they'd gotten to another planet much less another galaxy all together. The auto pilot told her that they were in the Solana Galaxy, and nearing the planet Marcadia. During the time they traveled, Naruto's condition had gotten better to the point where he was breathing normally. Now she was looking at it, Marcadia, another planet; she was seeing another planet and was about to go there and meet people. Meet aliens in order to get help for her friend who was also an alien, one of the last of his kind. Nobody else back home could say that they'd done something or even seen something as amazing as this, only she could say that she did. The planet was beautiful, the auto pilot was bringing them in. Upon getting closer to the surface she was amazed at the sight of the beautiful city that was Metropolis. The flying vehicles and advanced technology she could see, only served to excite her much more. Then there were the aliens, she was curious and a bit scared. Upon landing she immediately found herself being approached by a squad of who were most likely law enforcers, and leading them was a woman. She had fox-like ears and fox-like facial characteristics with sharp ears that were about half the length of a Naruto's own, ten functional fingers, and striped tails. She had dark brown fur and noticeable black stripes. Her blue eyes went from the ship to Tenten. She stopped a few feet away from the human girl. "Hi, there miss…"

"Sasha, Sasha Phyronix the Mayor of Metropolis." The now revealed to be Mayor stated. "And while I should leave this to the towing company, I'll make an…exception." She said. "That ship you have belongs to someone who is regarded as a hero of the galaxy; do you know who that is?" the girl was obviously nervous.

"Ratchet"

"That's right, so tell me why you have the ship of a dead hero, said ship was thought to be lost."

"Well, the mother of his child gave it to me to use to save their, son." She could hear the mummers of those around. Nobody had ever heard of Ratchet have a wife much less a child. Sasha looked to the ship with suspicion. Walking over to it, she looked inside to see that there was indeed a young Lombax inside and was the spitting image of Ratchet with some features that obviously came from his mother. The boy was sleeping soundly, likely not even knowing that they'd landed. "H—His name is Naruto, his mom named him that." Sasha couldn't take her eyes off of the sleeping boy.

"Tell me something, who is the mother and where is she?" Tenten froze, she could tell the woman who Naruto's mother was but not where she was.

"His mother's name is…Vendra Prog, but I can't tell you where she is." Sasha turned to the girl with a look of confusion, she must've heard wrong.

"Could you please repeat that name." it wasn't a request, it was an order.

"Vendra Prog." The sounds of gasps and talk of shock were heard as Sasha looked to Tenten.

"Tell me something, what are you exactly?" here was the million dollar question.

"Human, I'm human." A few people fainted upon hearing this.

'A human, a race thought to be completely wiped?' Sasha couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'Humans…the race that was supposedly not only aligned with the Lombax, but was their equals; a Lombax, well half Lombax half Nether, and a human coming here.' She had to know. "Who sent you here?"

"Vendra, she wanted Naruto to be safe." The former shinobi stated. "She said that you might be willing to help us." Sasha chuckled a bit; Vendra had known what she was doing.

"Alright, let's get the two of you set up." After explaining why Naruto was in a comatose state, Sasha found suit to have him thoroughly examined. His body was perfectly fine so all they had to do was wait for him to wake up on his own. At the moment, Tenten was in Sasha's office; there was much to address. "Human, you're a real human." She sounded amazed. "Tell me, is the planet you're from, is it all populated by humans?" Tenten nodded 'yes', Sasha couldn't hold back her excitement; this was the best discovery of a lifetime. There was an entire planet populated by a supposedly extinct species. Sure, the Lombaxes just left but humans were hit by the brute of the war and were supposedly wiped out completely; colonies and all. "Amazing"

"Vendra crashing onto the planet was the first sign of alien life that we'd ever seen and she'd been safely hidden away because she was in a coma, until Naruto started using hip powers."

"Wait, so there were no ships or weapons like the ones we have? What did you guys have." After a quick explanation, Sasha nearly fainted after hearing all of what Tenten had just told her. "One of the most advanced species in all the galaxies, reduced to using weapons so primitive it isn't funny at all; it's sad." She stated.

"You know, when we were still near the, I saw a bunch of broken down ships; there were hundreds of them." the bun haired girl stated, this caught the older woman's attention. Broken down ships?

"A ship graveyard, did any of them look salvable?" she questioned. "Like some were intact to a good point where they could be fixed?" Tenten racked her brain a bit until it came to her.

"There was this one ship and it was way bigger that the village, it had a few holes but aside from that, it was in pretty good shape; I guess, I don't know much about ships." She stated.

"Did it have this symbol on it?" she pulled up a hologram, instantly Tenten recognized it.

"That's the symbol for the Land of Fire." She stated. "It's where we lived."

"What about these?" she pulled up four more symbols. Instantly she recognized those symbols as well.

"Lightning, Wind, Earth, and Water." She said listing them off, Sasha could see it now.

"The current humans must have these symbols mistranslated because these are all the symbols for a single word; hope." She'd studied human language in her free time. That massive ship—maybe even the entire fleet must've been their last hope. "Why does each one represent an element now?" the younger girl didn't want to disappoint the woman, but the truth deserved to be told. It was now part of human history whether they liked it or not. After a detailed explanation and slowly crushing Sasha's expectations, she finished with how the shinobi system currently worked. After the explanation, the woman now had a look of horror on her face. "No offense, but the current humans aren't ready for space travel or even interaction with other species; they sound much to…unstable." While she did take a bit of offense to this, she couldn't exactly disagree with the woman. "Maybe a controlled group to spread out and create a colony and go on from there, but aside from that; I can't in good conscious allow more than that to spread out through this galaxy considering how we're basically next to each other by a galaxy." She stated. "Please understand that if you do decide to use the colony idea then I'll have to have it monitored, stability and a good pace of introduction is an absolute; you don't have to tell me the location of the planet and I won't pry but please come to me if you plan to… I want to say uplift them beyond their planet." There was a bigger picture here and it depended on Naruto and Tenten's decision; the decision of a thirteen year old half-breed and a soon to turn fourteen year old girl. "Now about the—" the door opened revealing a now awake Naruto, he was smirking.

"So did I miss anything important?" he asked cracking his joints loud enough to make them cringe. "That hurt more than I expected." He laughed. He looked and was acting healthy enough, like he wasn't near death's door a couple days ago. "Well?" after a quick rundown, the young teen was all caught up. "That's gonna piss off a lot of people if it ever got out..." he paused. "This isn't a decision that has to be made right now right?"

"Totally."

"Couldn't agree more!" it was a big decision that needed some serious consideration, plus they didn't have any experience in space so 'uplifting' the people of that planet would be much too dangerous as of right now. "Alright, now let's get you both in the official record book and get you some IDs." The process was simple and extremely quick, afterwards there was the subject of where they would stay for the time being. They had no money and this had been their only destination. "You can stay here for now until you ship is properly fixed." She said much to their relief. "In exchange for a few favors." There it was. "There've been a few disturbances with a nearby planet, it's just a specific area with just a few robot pirates that need to be taken out; it's nothing really." She made it sound like it was going to be extremely.

"How dangerous are they exactly?" Tenten questioned.

"They just have a high powered ship and from what I've been told, there are about 37 of them most of them just have simple blasters and a few rocket launchers; totally easy." She explained. The two friends looked to each other. This was a rather interesting way to start off; with a mission from the ruler of Marcadia.

The Next Day – Liana 9

Volcanox armor, it was made from certain extremely rare resources that were most likely illegal but it didn't exactly make any difference. It fit Naruto like a glove and would protect him. Tenten on the other hand was given modified Holoflux armor that would fit her, her armor was white and red; while Naruto's armor was orange and red. "This place is beautiful." She said in amazement, it dwarfed Konoha. The bellowing of a creature flying overhead caught their attention, the creature had no visible wings yet it was flying high and gracefully. "This is what you—" a laser shot missed her face.

"Kill them!" there they were, the 37 robot pirates that they were supposed to take out. Drawing his dual raptors, the half-breed let the laser bullets fly while Tenten ran into cover and pulled out her Raptor Launcher and began loading it. Dodging as many lasers as he could, he began moving forward only for one of the pirates to bring out a rocket launcher. He fired only for Naruto to bring out a psychic barrier and shield himself; thankfully it was a low leveled weapon. Standing up, Tenten locked onto as many targets as she could before,

"Hey!" she pulled the trigger and the 11 pirates that were the targets were blown into pieces. This caused the others to take cover, and thus gave Naruto the opening he needed. Creating a golden psychic blade, he closed the distance between him and his enemies' targets in mere seconds. With speed that they hadn't seen before, they were helpless as Naruto's blade sliced them into pieces with him pulling out his raptors to stop them from shooting him. Those who managed to run were quickly blown to hell; Tenten couldn't hold back her laughter as she used the heavy weapon.

"Wait no—" the last pirate was cut down. Walking away from the remaining bits and pieces of his enemies, the young teen smirked. The smirk quickly went away.

"Switch to anti-high armor rounds." He could hear the ship coming their way, as she switched rounds, Tenten could hear it getting closer as well. Putting his raptors away, he watched the ship get closer; he was focused. The gun from the bottom of the ship was exposed; it let loose a barrage of laser blasts that he barely dodged. "Gotcha." The ship did a U-turn and the gun aimed once more, but it wouldn't get a chance to fire. "Cut!" the gun exploded, the boy had cut the fuel line with his psychic energy causing it to catch fire. "Stasis!" the ship began to twist and turn with stasis causing it to slow down. "Tenten!" the girl came out of cover.

"Boom." Was all she said before firing three rockets, the impact was so loud that it could be heard for miles away. The ships remains fell over the ridge and plummeted down into the darkness. The two looked down into the darkness, it took about ten seconds for the destroyed ship to hit the bottom. "That's a really long fall." They backed away. "You got the bolts right?" Naruto showed her his portable holo-screen to show that he had collected all sixty eight thousand bolts. "They plundered a bunch of ships and robbed a lot of people." This was true, they'd been minor problem for too long but that wasn't going to be a problem anymore.

2 Weeks Later – Marcadia – Naruto and Tenten's Apartment

Nine missions in two weeks allowed them to gain a fair amount of experience fighting with advanced weapons, and allowed Naruto to train his powers and push them further and further; he'd gotten stronger. Tenten had managed to get used to being around aliens and robots on a daily basis. Not to mention the bolts they'd made. They two had decided to rent an apartment in Marcadia until they could decide where they would go next. "I say we go somewhere that gives us an easy route back home." Naruto said.

"If possible we should buy or make a satellite that'll give us a live feed on what's happening." Tenten suggested. "We need to keep an eye on them."

"My mom and your parents." He clarified as they were worried about their family. "Hey did you check the mail?" he asked whilst polishing his weapons.

"Not yet." A sudden knock on the door caught their attention. Walking to the door and opening it, she found herself staring at a cloaked figure. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I need protection." the cloaked figure said, it was a woman.

"Alright, come in." she ushered the woman inside and looked outside to make sure that she wasn't followed.

"Who's this?" Naruto asked coming from the other room, the hooded woman stared at him. The blonde gave her a curious look and stepped forward, she flinched a bit as Naruto got closer; the half-breed slowly took off her ragged hood. She was a human-like robot appearance-wise. She has brown hair with a torn red band, and yellow eyes. Her light-gray metallic skin was dirty as she hadn't bathed in a couple days, and she wears a red long-sleeved top which shows her navel. She also has black mini-shorts underneath a red mini-skirt, and she had no shoes on. "Courtney Gears?" he was more than confused.

"As in the supposed to be dead pop-star?" Tenten asked coming into the living room to see the female robot. Things had just gotten extremely interesting and extremely complicated for the duo.

Chapter 7 End


End file.
